A heart valve may become defective or damaged, such as resulting from congenital malformation, disease, or aging. When the valve becomes defective or damaged, the leaflets may not function properly. One common problem associated with a degenerating heart valve is an enlargement of the valve annulus (e.g., dilation). Other problems that may result in valve dysfunction are chordal elongation and lesions developing on one or more of the leaflets.